my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lorenzo's Song
"Lorenzo's Song" is a song from the twenty-third series, performed by Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo. Lyrics :It was a long time ago :In the heart of Italy :An engine kept on searching :For a great discovery :With his little coach in tow :He travelled from Rome to Napoli :Hunting high and low to feed his curiosity :Ended up in a mine :In hopes of hidden treasure there :Quickly ran out of steam :And he soon got stuck in there :Oh, it's such a sad tale :Full of woe and misery :A legendary story of an engine who famously :Got lost in a mine :But I tell you it is fine :That lost engine :Was little old me :He came from Sodor :To work the rails of Italy :He wanted to learn Italian :And archaeology :But then working with Gina :Showed his curiosity :So she told him a tale of an engine who famously :Got lost in a mine :But I tell you it is fine :That lost engine :Was little old me :But Thomas didn't give up :He wanted to prove his worth :To impress his friend by finding :Something precious to unearth :So he went down some tracks which were clearly overgrown :Found himself in a mine, he was told :All tracks lead to Rome :But then Thomas heard a voice :He knew he wasn't there alone :Could it be the lost engine? :Or just his own echo :He shone a light which landed :On a sad and weary two :It was me and my coach Beppe :Hidden deep in the shadow :Oh joy, it was our hero :He had come to rescue me :And Beppe of course :So now two friends are three :Thomas gave me fuel :Which made me as fit as Fiddledeedee :But the mine was collapsing :Can this be my finale? :So Thomas pushed us through :The mines of mystery :Straight through an exit :Left us hanging by the sea :But Stefano was there :With the strength of Hercules :Pulled us out from the dark :Into the heart of Italy :Yes I was lost in a mine :But I tell you it was fine :That lost engine :Was little old me :A tale for all to tell :Of a legend long ago :Who became Italy's :Most famous celebrity! :That's me! Characters * Thomas * Gina * Lorenzo * Beppe * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Brenda * Ester * Stefano * Dame Bella Locations * Island of Sodor ** Ulfstead Mine * Italy ** The Italian Scrapyard ** The Italian Shunting Yard ** The Old Italian Mine ** The Colosseum ** Leaning Tower of Pisa ** The Museum Station ** The Italian Seaside Station ** Museum of Archeology ** Rome ** Napoli Footage used * Missing Gator * All Tracks Lead to Rome * Mines of Mystery * Lorenzo's Solo * Too Loud, Thomas! Goofs * The lyrics "He shone a light which landed" are displayed as "He shown a light which landed" in the music video. * When the song was released on the official Smyths Toys Superstores YouTube channel, the song was slowed down. Category:Songs